Crash
by Aim-cl
Summary: A typical elevator fic. or not, when Meredith receives a disturbing phone call, how will her and Derek cope? MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all, I know this has been done countless times but I still wanted to do it and second I really hope you enjoy this it came to mind when I was reading one if these fics and thought of something hilarious. And I'm not entirely sure when this happens but it happens sometime before Derek died and after Meredith met the entire family and Addison is on a consult during this time period**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a jam-packed elevator, Alex, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Derek, Mark and Addison were crammed in there. Mark was in the corner next to Addison, Alex, George and Izzie were engrossed in a conversation on the other side of the elevator, Cristina was standing next to her person who was talking to Derek kind of ignoring Cristina. Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop, Izzie and Alex were thrown towards George, Addison was thrown onto Mark, Christina shifted slightly towards Derek who was now on the ground because Meredith had crashed into Derek. "Is everybody okay?" They heard Alex asking "Because I'm not, I'm groping O'Malley in an elevator full of beautiful women." Slight laughs and chuckles came from everyone in the elevator except for Meredith and Derek. Something unintelligible came from Derek, who was still sitting on the ground with Meredith sitting in his lap gripping him as tightly as she can, everyone turned to look at Derek, Derek tried to speak again but it was still unintelligible, at that moment Cristina had a thought she sighed and said:

"She's claustrophobic." She said quietly with another added sigh. "Okay, everybody against the wall and sit down," Cristina said in the calmest voice possible. They all obeyed quickly they were all kind of afraid of Cristina, she could be scary at times, mostly when she was protecting her person. Derek whispered into Meredith's ear, she loosened her grip on him, resting her head on his shoulder she said:

"Sorry guys, I know can't be comfortable"

"No, it's not, I'm squeezed between George and Izzie, Izzie I don't mind but I'm tired of touching George today," Alex said with a grumble. Meredith laughed slightly and got off Derek.

"Finally, I can breath!" Derek said, "Hey, you okay?" He whispered in Meredith's ear

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." She answered quietly. " Thank you Cristina," she said gratefully

"I'm going to call the Chief," Mark said

"You get service?" Izzie asked with a tone of disbelief in her voice

"A little, only like two bars." He answered before dialing a number on his phone "Yeah, Patricia I need to talk to Richard. Hey umm… I'm stuck in an elevator with Derek, Addison, Grey, Yang, Karev, O'Malley, and Stevens. OK, thank you." He said before he hung up the phone

"So what did he say?" Addison asked

"He said we're going to be stuck here for about 24h so we better get comfy." Groans of annoyance came from everyone

"So, anybody know any games we can play?" Alex asked

"Ooh, never have I ever," Meredith suggested

A series of yeahs and why nots came from everyone

"We'll go in a circle so Izzie first then Alex, George, Addison, Mark, Derek, Me then Cristina," Meredith said

"Sounds fair OK Barbie go," Cristina replied

"Never have I ever been treated in this hospital before." She said with a smile on her face. Meredith, Mark, Addison and Cristina put down a finger "Alex your turn."

"Umm… never have I ever had sex with an attending in this hospital." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, and Addison put a finger down

"Never have I ever slept with more than one person in this elevator," George said. Meredith, Derek, Mark and Addison

"You know I feel like this game has already gotten to the point where it should be called, ' 'Let's see how many fingers Meredith can lose In as little rounds as possible'," Meredith added laughs came from everywhere in the elevator. " Addison your turn."

"Okay… never have I ever taken a Jell-O shot." She said with a smile. Everybody put down a finger.

"Wait, you've never taken a Jell-O shot?" Alex asked surprised

"Addison would never, in college she would study while Derek and I went partying," Mark interjected

"True, though we still got higher grades." Derek added, "anyway your turn Mark."

"Never have I ever had a threesome." He said wondering if anybody in the elevator had. Meredith, Derek and Addison looked at the ground shamefully and put down a finger. Silence filled the elevator, everybody dumbfounded by the shocking revelation. Shifting their gaze from Addison to Derek to Meredith they wondered what to do next. But was interrupted by the ringing of Meredith's phone, Meredith quickly fetched the phone out of her pocket and answered trying to eliminate the awkwardness.

"Meredith Grey," She said simply after bringing the phone to her ear

" _Meredith, it's Kathleen"_ She heard _,_ the woman had a tone of sadness in her voice and sounded as she had not slept in days

"Ughh. Kathleen not to be rude or mean but why are you calling me shouldn't you call Derek?" Meredith asked confused. Mark, Addison, Derek and Cristina turned their heads

" _I tried,e_ _ither_ _Derek's phone is off or he's not getting service."_

"I don't think he's getting any service, he's right beside me to you want to talk to him?"

" _Why is he not getting any service?"_ Kathleen asked in a panicked voice

"We're stuck in an elevator with six other people"

 _"in that case, I don't want to talk to him, he's just going to freak out."_

"Kath? What's wrong I can tell something's wrong." She asked in concerned voice

" _Liz was in a car accident... it's pretty bad."_ Meredith heard the distressed woman say. Meredith held her free hand up to her mouth and let a single tear drip down her face and another and another until it became uncontrollable. Derek took her in his arms and held her tight.

"We'll be down as soon as we can.." She said slowly and quietly before hanging up the phone. Everyone in the elevator was quiet.

"Where exactly are we going?" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear

"New york" she answered simply 

"Why exactly are we going?"

"I'll tell you later, it's not the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Probably not what you all were expecting yet right?**

 **Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please review. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll tell you later, it's not the time or place"

"Why what happened?" Derek asked with a tone of concern in his voice

"Not now." She answered the silent tears had stopped but she was still very worried for Liz. She wanted to just teleport to NY and be with her family, they became her family since the day she met them, they were so welcoming and kind hearted, she never really had a family, well there was Lexie and her hospital family but the Shepherds were different they were like an actual family should be loving, caring and understanding. They flew out to NY every year for Christmas, they were her family she loved them, she would do anything for them.

An awkward silence filled the elevator for a few seconds until Alex spoke up "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know I'm hungry." Izzie whined

"So.. who are we going to eat first? The manwhore?" Cristina asked earning chuckles from everyone in the elevator.

"What? No!" Mark answered defensively "Maybe we can eat the-ruler-of-all-that-is-evil?"

"No way, I'm way to precious and I just got a 40$ manicure." Addison answered "Umm… what about McDreamy?"

"Pff.. no…" Derek said simply "What about Karev?" Before Alex could respond Meredith shifted slightly on Derek's lap and reached into her lab coat pocket and grabbed 5 granola bars.

"I got these earlier never ate them, I just remembered that I have them." Meredith said. The other people just staring at her in disbelief.

"Play rock, paper, scissors for them or something" she shrugged. After saying everybody got in teams of two to play it out for the granola bars, Mark against Addison, Izzie versus George and Cristina against Alex, Derek Well he was just sitting quietly.

"Can I have one please." Derek whispered in Meredith's ear with a pleading look in his like he hadn't eaten in days. She shook her head yes and handed him one. "Thank you." He whispered again

"You okay?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm good, just tired." He said groggily laying his head on the wall

"Okay." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So who won?" She asked to the other doctors in the elevator.

"Me." Simultaneously came from Addison, Cristina and Izzie. Meredith threw a granola at each of them, giving the men a smirk and a hollow chuckle. The women all quickly opened the bars and devoured them in a few seconds. A few seconds later Meredith realized that Derek had fallen asleep against the wall, Meredith glanced at her watch and realized that it 11:30 pm and they had been in the elevator for 6 hours already, she suggested they all lay down and try to get to some sleep, they all agreed. "Der, wake up." Meredith whispered in Derek's ear. He slowly awoke front he was deep slumber he was in.

"What?" He managed to answer quietly

"Lie down, you'll be more comfortable." She said softly, he agreed quickly and laid down, which cause the others to automatically did the same. Meredith was lying on top of Derek, next to Mark who was lying next to them after him was Alex then Izzie, Addison and George lay at the the bottom of their feet George being the closest, they were all face down because the lights were way too bright to fall asleep looking at . Meredith gave Derek a quick kiss on lips before laying her head in the crook of his neck,they all fell asleep a few minutes later.

They were all awoken abruptly by the ringing if Meredith's cell phone a few hours later. Everybody in the room grunting and whining in response. Meredith rolled off of Derek landing on Mark but not caring enough to say something she crawled her way to where the phone was, it had somehow made it's way too the other side of the elevator where Izzie's feet were, when she finally reached the phone she clicked the answer button not even bothering looking at the caller ID.

"Meredith Grey." She answered sleepily

"Mer, it's Nancy." she heard the woman on the other side is the call say.

"Hey, what's up, do you have an update?" She worriedly but trying to keep her cool in front of the others

"Yeah, her BP' gone up but her heartbeat still isn't regular" Meredith frowned also slightly at this information but remained neutral.

"Okay, thanks for the update." Meredith said

"No problem, we want to keep you in the loop."

"Thank you again, anyway I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Meredith finally said before hanging up the phone

"So, are going to tell us what the mystery phone calls that have you all dark and twisty are?" Derek asked

"No." She said sternly as she shook her head

"Why?" He asked softly

"Because I said so." She snapped at Derek, Derek immediately shut up and laid his head back down.

"You are so whipped." Mark said to Derek a few seconds later in the silent elevator, everybody was still lying down wanting to get back to sleep or simply not wanting to move.. well everybody expression Meredith who was sitting silently in between Izzie and George. Derek elbowed Mark in the ribs for his comment, although he knew Mark was totally right he loved his wife and she loved him, just at the thought of that it brought a huge grin to his face, he was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay, homework keeps piling on and i don't seem to write fast enough to complete it and write fanfics at the same time. So I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated Complications since August… I don't exactly know where to take it.. well I have an idea but I'm having trouble writing it. That's all for today hope it was enough for you.

•

•Review!

•

•Btw. Lolitsme2147 I would love for you to update the new McDreamy fic. It's kind of killing me


	3. Chapter 3

I no longer find interest in my stories or this fandom, sadly i have not been able to locate or recover past chapters of Complications. I deeply apologize to anyone who was interested in these stories but it has been a very personal decision to discontinue these fics. I am however aware that these works have not been updated in over a year but I feel that it needs to be stated that no chapters should be expected from me in the future (for these works at least). I quite vividly remember how excited i would get when I received a notification telling me that my stories had been Favorited or followed or reviewed and sadly I no longer feel the same way and am unable to find inspiration.

Sincerely, Aimelie.


End file.
